Custodio Mío Adaptación
by Mel-Isa Potter Granger
Summary: Hermione Granger vive en su propio mundo de lujos y riquezas, un mundo creado por su propio marido... un mundo carente de felicidad.Uno de sus custodios personales ¿podrá ser capaz de darle la felicidad que ella desea? HxHr... Todos humanos.
1. Chapter 1

**Ammm, Holaa! Soy Melody &... Soy Nueva... Una chica me ayudo a subir el capii, ojala les guste y dejenme saber su opinion, esto lo copie de una historia!**

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes son de J.K Rowling, La historia es de Lullaby Wayllen, yo solo la adapto a Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

**Custodio mío…**

- Ya no pienses más en el pasado…- musitó sobre mi piel - ni en el presente- la punta de su húmeda lengua recorría el filo de mi cadera - ni en el futuro…_-me estremecí cuando sus palabras hicieron temblar la piel de mi vientre, depositó un suave beso allí, un beso que me estremeció y siguió con su recorrido removiendo cada fibra en mi interior, avanzando centímetro a centímetro mientras yo luchaba entre dejarlo entrar o sacarlo de mi vida definitivamente.

- Yo… mmm… yo te deseo demasiado- logré decir entre jadeos reflejando mis propios pensamientos, esos que siempre había gustado en mi interior… era tan fácil abrirle mi alma a él. Entonces su lengua hizo estragos en mí cuando rozó mi endurecido pezón, arqueé mi espalda en busca de más de esa exquisita sensación de placer que ya hacía tiempo que no experimentaba…

- No tengas miedo Hermione, nadie sabe qué podrá pasar mañana…- murmuró besando el valle de mis senos, su mano hábil acarició mi costado como si con ese toque fuese capaz de derretir el hielo que se había se formado en mi corazón después de tantos años

- Ha… Rry- susurré cerrando fuertemente los ojos, no quería sentir lo que él me hacía sentir, no quería bajar mis armas ante él más de lo que ya habían cedido, me excitaba en demasía y me daba miedo al mismo tiempo y bajar la barrera de mi corazón era nuevamente exponerme… eso lo sabía muy bien, sin embargo estaba allí… perdiéndome finalmente en sus caricias.

- Shhh… déjame amarte… quiero amarte hoy- dijo cerca de mi boca, su dulce aliento me estremeció y mi cuerpo me traicionó calentándose bajo su piel -quiero abrir todas las puertas de tu alma- susurró mirándome con el verde de sus ojos.

- ¿Aunque te cueste… la vida?- musité probándolo, él se acercó a centímetros de mi boca y yo solo me pude perder en su mar verde esmeralda,

- Puedo morir mañana… pero moriré feliz porque te amé…- temblé con sus palabras sinceras, mordí mi labio con urgencia al ver sus ojos oscurecidos por el placer y por algo más que me negué a ver. Me reflejé en ellos y supe que ya era tarde para mí… muy tarde…

… ya me tenía…

* * *

><p><strong>Ok!, esto no e stan dificil... Hehehehe, como veran, es un HHr, porque amo esa pareja... Creo q puedoa costumbrarme a esto... No es tan dificil. Esta historia no es mía, yo solo la adapto. la verdadera historia es de Lullaby Wayllen, Debo admitir que es una gran escritora...<strong>

**Ok, Creo q... Podré publicar casi a diario... Depende si aprenda a saber como hacerlo... Espero les haya gustado y tal vez mañaa publique... Ya una chica me ayudo a saber mas o menos como hacerle...**

**FELICES FIESTAS Y QUE PASEN UN BUEN AÑO NUEVO!**

**Mel.  
><strong>


	2. Hermione Malfoy

**Bueno, nuevo cap... Creo q voy por buen camino... Ojala les guste!  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes son de **J.K Rowling**, La historia es de **Lullaby Wayllen**, yo solo la adapto a **Harry Potter**.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Malfoy<strong>

La mujer que me devolvía la mirada en el espejo era aquella que me había acompañado en los últimos 6 años, su cabello ondulado y castaño claro con algunas mechas de un casi dorado natural caía sobre sus hombros enmarcando su cara, su piel pálida y sus ojos miel ahora apagados y sin ese brillo que me había acompañado durante la adolescencia me desvían la mirada a través del cristal del espejo. A través de los años había comprendido que una persona puede vivir mil vidas a lo largo de una, unas peores que otras y sin embargo de todas nos llevamos algo… aprendemos en el sentido más literal de la palabra. Adquirimos lo que en nuestras sucesivas vidas nos hará más fuertes y menos vulnerables a las heridas, pero lo que nunca pensé es que esa posibilidad de crecer de tal manera llegara a mi vida a tan temprana edad… como si mi vida ya no hubiese sido dura.

Dejé la casa de mi padre a la temprana edad de 15 años, crecí por decirlo de alguna manera dentro de una familia disfuncional… nunca supe lo que era tener un padre y una madre que se amaran y que estuvieran allí para cuando los necesitase. Siempre pude arreglármelas sola desde muy pequeña, aprendí a ser mujer sin el apoyo de mi madre y con la indiferencia de mi padre y se puede decir que esa fue la prueba más grande. Mi vida cambió cuando mi padre decidió que ya era mayor como para estar en su hogar cuidando de mí, fue una sorpresa que a esa edad me enviara a una de las más prestigiosa escuelas para señoritas de Europa, donde supuestamente había obtenido una beca.

Por supuesto que sacarse de encima a su única hija solo había sido el comienzo de una cadena de hechos que habían provocado el rompimiento total del lazo que me unía a mi padre. Estudiando dentro del Instituto en Europa había comprendido que de alguna manera mis estudios estaban abalados y pagados por quien ahora era mi esposo… Draco Malfoy, que lo había hecho con el consentimiento de mi padre.

- Señora Hermione, su desayuno está listo- murmuró con parsimonia Lavender, mi ama de llaves. Suspiré dejando los recuerdos atrás y terminé de peinar mi cabello mientras veía por el espejo a Lavender preparar el atuendo que me tocaba llevar puesto hoy

- Yo puedo elegir mi propia ropa Lavender- dije dejando el cepillo sobre la mesa y levantándome del taburete, caminé hacia la cama y tomé lo que ella me había preparado, por alguna razón Draco confiaba mejor en el criterio de Lavender para vestirme que en el mío… tal vez porque yo hubiese elegido tan solo unos pantalones cómodos y una camiseta de algodón.

- Lo siento señora, ya sabe que al señor le gusta que la asesore en este aspecto- dijo con una sonrisa. Asentí despojándome de mi bata y comenzando a vestirme rápidamente mientras Lavender me acercaba las prendas. Me vestí con una falda blanca de mezclilla que se ajustaba a mi cuerpo acentuando las curvas de mi cintura y caderas, un suéter azul marino entallado y un par de zapatos de tacón al tono, realmente mi ama de llaves tenía mejor criterio que yo y eso saltaba a la vista, siempre era ella quien me acompañaba de compras y siempre atinaba con lo que mejor me quedaría y que al mismo tiempo le gustaría a mi esposo.

- Su desayuno está en la terraza señora- dijo saliendo de mi habitación luego de haberme ayudado con mi arreglo personal.

En la terraza de mi habitación, que daba directamente al gran patio trasero de la mansión, me esperaba un desayuno generoso del cual solo ingería la mezcla de frutas tropicales y el té. Me senté en la silla de fierro blanco que formaba gráciles figuras en su diseño y tomé un poco de mi té que estaba a temperatura justa, tomé con el tenedor un poco de mango y kiwi y di por finalizado mi desayuno. No entendía por qué se empeñaban mis damas de servicio a preparar un desayuno tan extravagante para mí si siempre la bandeja volvía con lo mismo a las cocinas, lo único que no cambiaba era mi afición por mi té.

Minutos después dejé mi habitación para encaminarme por el gran corredor del piso superior hasta las escaleras donde me encontré a Lavender que llevaba mi abrigo y mi bolso.

- Señora Hermione, el señor la espera en el coche para ir al almuerzo que tenían programado- murmuró apaciblemente, tomé mi abrigo y mi bolso y bajé las escaleras resignada.

- Gracias Lavender, llama por favor a la señorita Luna y dile que hoy no podré concurrir a tomar el té en su casa- murmuré antes de pisar el último escalón.

- Si señora, que pase una buena tarde…- oí que decía, salí por la puerta poniéndome mis lentes oscuros y bajé las escaleras de entrada, al final de éstas estaba esperándome la limousine negra que Draco acostumbraba a usar para sus salidas, hubiera preferido manejar mi Cooper negra pero sabía que a mi esposo no le agradaba ir en un auto donde una mujer este al volante… a él no le apetecía conducir, prefería siempre que lo hicieran otros por él… excepto una mujer.

- Buenos días señora- dijo con su cordialidad habitual Cedric, nuestro chofer, abriendo la puerta del auto.

- Buen día Cedric- musité antes de subir al auto en el que ya me esperaba mi esposo enfrascado en la lectura de unos papeles. No hubo saludo de por medio como siempre, ni un beso, ni una mirada, como siempre… la frialdad de mi marido era tan palpable que me sorprendía que aún tuviera éxitos en sus negocios a pesar de todo, obviamente la razón se debía a que la misma conducta… el mismo carácter que utilizaba con los negocios lo utilizaba en su hogar.

- Te dije que no está a tu altura que andes saludando a la servidumbre- murmuró sin despegar los ojos de los papeles que analizaba escuetamente,

- Tal vez tu no sepas de cordialidad, pero lo que soy yo… jamás cambiaré eso- dije con voz lúgubre mirando la ventanilla, el rió sínicamente antes mis palabras y no dijo más nada.

Realmente el poderoso Draco Malfoy podía ser muy intimidante cuando se lo proponía, pero yo… yo sabía cuáles eran sus ases a jugar, cuáles eran sus cartas sobre la mesa y cuáles bajo la manga y él sabía muy bien que conmigo no podía desplegar su intimidante capacidad de manipular… él sería muy bueno en su trabajo, en los negocios y en el poder en general… pero conmigo Draco Malfoy eras solo eso… un hombre cegado por el dinero, el poder y el reconocimiento.

Tres años luego de haber ingresado a la prestigiosa escuela Begman´s Ladys en Europa supe que mi padre había obtenido un benefactor para mí, un hombre poderoso que se encargaría de mi educación, de mis gastos personales y de mi cuidado una vez que egresara del lugar… un esposo a cambio de una buena posición económica para mi padre.

El primer día que vi a quién hoy se sentaba a mi lado en la limosina, fue el día que salí de allí… un hombre altivo que se escondía bajo la apariencia de humildad y sencillez en conjugación con su buena apariencia… de porte alto y delgado, de hombros estrechos y mentón débil, su cabello rubio, corto y bien peinado, siempre prolijo y elegante con esos ojos grises penetrantes y sagaces que jamás serían capaces de ver mi alma, sus labios fruncidos arrogantemente todo el tiempo y su piel de tez pálida… en apariencia joven a pesar de sus 35 años en esos momentos.

Ese día él personalmente me esperaba para llevarme a vivir en su casa en Londres donde seguí mis estudios como Máster en Literatura, la cual nunca le pude sacar provecho al estar restringida en mi gran mansión donde solo hacía de esposa suya. A los 22 años, luego de caer en su presunto amor, pidió mi mano en matrimonio… ese sería el paso que afianzaría nuestra relación según él y el que me ataría de todas formas posibles a ese hombre que en un principio creí amar. Sin nadie que sacara la venda de mis ojos, me resigné a casarme con el frío hombre de negocios que supe que era unos años después y que se escondía bajo esa mascara de amor y comprensión tan inexistente ahora.

Nos casamos en Florencia, Italia hace ya cuatro años en una pequeña ceremonia privada a la que tuvo el descaro de ir mi propio padre. Ese fue el mismo día en que rompí relaciones con él y desde ese día jamás lo volví a ver… él prácticamente me había obligado a caer en los brazos de Draco solo para obtener el dinero necesario para salir de la banca rota y luego me había empujado a las manos de la infelicidad, aquella que descubriría meses más tarde luego de mi matrimonio, algo que jamás le perdonaría.

Hoy estaba aquí, luego de años de indiferencia en los que por supuesto me había obligado a mí misma a cumplir con mi papel marital, aquél que me correspondía por ser su esposa, me encontraba a lado del frío y calculador millonario del cual solo me había resignado a obtener dinero ilimitado y una libertad restringida. Nunca supe por qué me había elegido a mí, una sumisa Hermione Granger que se había resignado fácilmente a lo que él me había demostrado en su momento… y que luego con el pasar de los años descubrí como una total mentira. ¿Su objetivo?... aún no lo descubrí… tal vez su presunta amistad con mi padre que había trabajado bajo su amparo por años antes de ser mi benefactor o tal vez su gusto por las mujeres hermosas y pacíficas, algo que había aprendido a tolerar a lo largo de nuestros años de matrimonio. En verdad había a aprendido a tolerar todo de él, hasta su exacerbado apetito sexual al principio de la relación, el cual había disminuido a medida que mi indiferencia crecía. Seguramente tenía amantes por allí… no lo sabía y tampoco nunca me afané por averiguar, también había aprendido a convivir con ello… sus llegadas tardes, sus salidas nocturnas y sus viajes de negocios eran los que me daban la libertad que tan perdida había creído. Nunca pensé en hacerle lo mismo, no caería tan bajo como para obtener en otro lugar lo que en casa no obtenía… solo me limitaba a ser la perfecta señora Malfoy para los demás y simplemente Hermione puertas adentro, con mi amor por la literatura, mi gusto por la música clásica, mi preciado violonchelo y las sinceras pero escasas amistades que tenía y con las que compartía mi tiempo libre.

- El sábado por la noche habrá un baile de beneficencia- murmuró Draco sacándome de mis cavilaciones, suspiré asintiendo… una vez más tendríamos que hacer como que éramos el perfecto matrimonio de la alta sociedad, algo que me aburría constantemente -enviaré a Hannah para que te recoja y vayan a elegir tu atuendo, es una gala importante y deberás comportante como lo que eres…-

Hannah era su asistente personal, ella siempre era la encargada de ayudar con mi elección cuando estos bailes se presentaban, era la mejor sabía de la moda para estas ocasiones según él.

- Lo sé… la honorable esposa de Draco Malfoy… lo sé- dije con un dejo de sarcasmo, este matrimonio de honorable no tenía nada y de eso se encargaba él.

- Compórtate Hermione, los empresarios con los que iremos a almorzar ahora son una buena influencia, lo cual es importante para la compañía…

- Lo sé, siempre dices lo mismo, sé cómo debo comportarme… tan sínica e hipócrita como tú lo haces -

- Solo te pido que te pongas a la altura de lo que eres, no caigas tan bajo como la vez que te embriagaste en la fiesta de los Peverell- escupió con desagrado

- Está bien, no lo haré… solo trata de no desaparecer con alguna rubia esta vez, si yo me pongo a la altura de las circunstancias, tú también hazlo…- dije mordazmente, él arrugó los papeles que tenía en la mano pero se abstuvo a replicar cuando notó que ya habíamos llegado a nuestro destino. Bajé de la limusina cuando Cedric abrió la puerta y me ofreció la mano y me adelanté a mi esposo a entrar en el glamoroso restauran _El Venecian_ de la ciudad de New York. A penas crucé la puerta sentí que me tomaban del brazo, miré en seguida para ver que era Draco que me apretaba a su lado tomándome de la cintura

- Ni se te ocurra pasarte de lista Hermione, compórtate como lo que eres de una maldita vez…- dijo cerca de mi oído, el recepcionista nos miraba con discreción esperando que nuestra pequeña discusión terminara.

- Lo haré mi amor, no te preocupes… seré lo que tú quieres que sea- dije con una sumisión fingida, lo oí rechinar los dientes pero no le di importancia, tomé su brazo y sonreí al anfitrión

- Señor y Señora Malfoy, bienvenidos al _Venecian_…- dijo el recepcionista acercándose a nosotros segundos después- por favor por aquí, los llevaré a su mesa… los están esperando- nos guió entre las mesas hasta llegar a una donde se encontraban sentados cuatro hombres de mediana edad enfundados en sus trajes con sus respectivas esposas a su lado. La sonrisa cínica de mi esposo apareció en su rostro al saludar a todos los comensales en la mesa como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

- Señores, es un placer presentarles a mi amada esposa, Hermione Granger…- dijo a todos señalándome con la mano, saludé a cada uno de ellos bajo la mirada desdeñosa de las mujeres que me veían de arriba abajo, miradas de las que ya me había acostumbrado. En ese mundo en el que mi marido se movía no era muy difícil encontrar enemigos movidos por la envidia, el rencor y varios pecados capitales más que fluían como moneda corriente por la alta sociedad. Ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, por lo mismo… hipócrita y todo tal como ellas lo eran me senté junto a nuestros amados a disfrutar de un suculento almuerzo que constaba de langosta con pasta al gratín y ensalada César, riéndonos de idioteces como las novedades de la semana de la moda en París o los nuevos zapatos Jimmy Chu de su última colección mientras nuestros maridos se sacaban los ojos sutilmente hablando de las alzas en el Mercado de valores, la fluctuación de dólar o la cantidad de acciones vendidas en la semana… Hipocresía en abundancia para saberse poderoso, para creerse el amo del universo y para definir quién de todos tenía más millones guardados en las bóvedas de los bancos de toda Europa.

* * *

><p><strong>hehehe, Regalo de Año Nuevoo! Mañana me voy a México, a pasar el Año Nuevo con la familia de mi padrastroo... q le parece? Para serles sincera, esto es divertido... Lo pensé una vez, &amp; lo sigo pensando, Lullaby debería de hacer este fic libro... me encanto el fic &amp; por eso decidí adaptarlo, claro con el debido respeto &amp; permiso de ella! <strong>

**Nos vemos en el 2012! Con nuevos caps! Ouhh, q divertidoo! **

**Felices Fiestasss, otra vez!  
><strong>

**Mel.  
><strong>


	3. Harry Potter

**Disculpen el atraso, abajo les explico, disfruten de este cap y lamento que si Lu las hace llorar, solo recuerden que este fic es Drama/Romance... Disfruten!  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes son de **J.K Rowling**, La historia es de **Lullaby Wayllen**, yo solo la adapto a **Harry Potter**.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter<strong>

- Solo relaja el tórax Harry… si mi patada va dirigida allí recházala con tu derecha… ¡Vamos! Inténtalo otra vez-

Tomé un sorbo de agua de mi botella y sequé el sudor de mi frente con la toalla, la tiré a un lado y volví sobre el colchón, hacía mucho calor y sudaba demasiado… había entrenado duro toda la semana… el jiu-jitsu era una disciplina demasiado agotadora, pero fortalecedora y muy buena técnica de defensa personal.

- Vamos Harry, lo que se agota es el alma… no el cuerpo- musitaba Hagrid mi entrenador, años de preparación se cernían en él… años con los que yo me podía ni comparar.

Empuñé mis manos en posición alerta y flexioné mis piernas frente a él, su cuerpo se posicionó igual que el mío y tiró su buena patada al aire directamente a mi pecho, di una voltereta rápida sobre mis talones y bloqué la patada con mi brazo derecho, con mi otra mano tome su tobillo y me agaché velozmente pasando por debajo de su pierna extendida, me incorporé a espaldas de él y arremetí con mi codo sobre su pecho. Hagrid cayó de espaldas a la colchoneta…

- Whoa… ¡de eso estaba hablando!- gruñó ligeramente aturdido, lo miré asintiendo con la cabeza y le ofrecí mi mano para ayudar a levantarlo.

- Disculpa Hagrid… pero hoy tuve la cabeza en otra cosa, no debería haber venido a entrenar- dije revolviendo mi cabello azabache con mis dedos

- Hey… todo bien Harry, solo trata de dejar los problemas detrás… es necesario, lo sabes- murmuró antes de tomar de su botella de agua,

- Lo sé… pero esto se ha hecho tan difícil, Melinda ya no sabe qué hacer y mi padre se devana la cabeza día y noche buscando algo que pueda ayudar- cerré los ojos tragándome el dolor que representaba decir esas palabras de frustración, desesperación y amargura

- Solo debes tener fe y pensar que todo estará bien… de nada sirve que te tortures a ti mismo Harry- su mano en mi hombro me daba el apoyo de amigo, esa amistad que habíamos forjado en tan poco tiempo.

- Lo sé Hagrid, solo… sigamos ¿sí?, sé que no debo descuidar mi entrenamiento- dije sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza tratando de despejar las imágenes torturantes que llegaban a mi cerebro y de las cuales parecía que jamás iba a poder desprenderme.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila en el gimnasio, de vez en cuando el suelo recibía mis visitas pero no era nada de lo cual preocuparse, nuevamente me levantaba y lo volvía a intentar tratando de desarrollar esa técnica defensiva… la necesitaba para trabajar.

Logré abatir más de cinco veces a Hagrid al suelo, el tener mis preocupaciones puestas en otros asuntos era lo que me había hecho perder la concentración necesaria pero al fin, a media mañana logré realizar con satisfacción las maniobras de desarme y defensa que Hagrid me había instruido.

- Bien… Harry- jadeó mi entrenador cuando doblé su brazo alrededor de mi torso neutralizando sus movimientos, me sentía todavía con energías así que tomé su otro brazo que trataba de empujar mi espalda y de un limpio movimiento repentino jalé de él para plantar mi otra mano en su pecho e inmovilizarlo en el suelo,

- Wooo… ya Harry- musitó agitado por la lucha -deja de descargar tus frustraciones hombre, ya entendí que captaste la idea

- Ok… perdón Hagrid, me sentí inspirado- murmuré con mi respiración entrecortada, fui a buscar mis pertenencias a uno de los laterales del salón de entrenamiento y tomé un gran trago de agua, al parecer él tenía razón… había logrado sacar las frustraciones afueras.

- Mañana misma hora Harry, haremos un poco de taekwondo también-

- Ok, nos vemos mañana-

Tomé una ducha en los vestidores del gimnasio, el agua tibia relajó mis músculos que aún gritaban por más acción, salí en seguida de la regadera antes de que las imágenes pudieran inundar mi mente una vez más, me vestí con unos vaqueros, una camiseta blanca deportiva y salí de allí para perderme en las calles de la ciudad de Seattle con mi Volvo.

Las calles de Seattle relajaban mi colapso interior, su gente, sus edificios, la vista… los mulles, pasear por la costa era lo que traía a mi mente la relajación que necesitaba luego de varios días de consternación en mi vida. Días que me habían traído dolor y desesperanza.

Durante los últimos meses las cosas fueron de mal en peor, hacía solo un año había salido del Ejercito Real Británico especializándome en custodio y escolta personal, con posibilidades altas de acceder al Cuerpo Real de escoltas de Gran Bretaña, estuve ocho meses dentro del cuerpo trabajando para sujetos dentro de la alta esfera de la sociedad y de la realeza, aprendí mucho y de hecho creo que no tengo quejas, pero también extrañé y necesité a mi familia aquí en Seattle. A los 26 años había cumplido con mi realización personal, a esa edad y con grandes expectativas futuras di como realizados mis sueños, pero fueron truncados de la noche a la mañana por motivos que jamás creí posible, motivos que me torturaban día a día y que fueron lo suficientemente poderosos como para pedir mi traslado como fuerza especial aquí a los Estados Unidos. Tenía esperanzas de encontrar un puesto como agente del FBI o con suerte conseguir una vacante de admisión dentro de la CIA... contaba con la preparación necesaria y las facultades requeridas además de las buenas cartas de recomendación de mis superiores. Mis expectativas eran altas al igual que mi potencial… me habían instruido como un fuerte agente de seguridad dispuesto a dar la vida por el protegido, dispuesto a no flaquear ante el peligro y sirviendo sin ninguna objetivo más que la seguridad física del o los sujetos.

Disciplina pura…

Luego de mi traslado hacia los Estados Unidos no hice más que presentar mi correcto legajo a las distintas agencias de seguridad con sede en Seattle, era primordial asentarme allí indefinidamente para poder desarrollarme en lo que me había preparado…. No tenía alternativa, mi situación lo requería. Pronto obtuve respuesta…

El FBI se había interesado en mí para servir como un agente de seguridad dentro del Programa para la protección de testigos, un buen comienzo para mi carrera si optaba por aceptar. Mi solicitud para un puesto fue respondido con una cita en las oficinas para poder acceder a una entrevista laboral, no era lo que yo pretendía desde un primer momento cuando decidí seguir esa carrera gracias a una beca otorgada luego de mi petición para estudiar en Gran Bretaña, gracias a la sangre británica que corría por mis venas ya que mi padre había sido nacido allí. No era mucho lo que podía obtener después de siete años de preparación ya que se podría decir que mi sueño desde un principio había sido quedarme dentro del cuerpo de la Guardia Real… pero los sueños, sueños son y desvanecen antes de siquiera alcanzar a tocarlos.

Solo era cuestión de suerte, contaba con esa admisión y contaba con que mi entrevista fuera bien, necesitaba a como dé lugar el puesto y por sobre todas las cosas el dinero…

Me detuve en un semáforo en rojo, me apresuré a revisar mi BlackBerry por si había recibido un mensaje importante pero al ver que no había nada decidí llamar… luego de unos cuantos tonos atendió la dulce pero triste voz de mi hermana.

-Melinda ¿cómo va todo?- inquirí rápidamente, del otro lado escuché un suspiro de resignación, el mismo de todos los días…

-Bueno, igual… nada ha cambiado- dijo con un resoplido de frustración.

-Mel, si surge algo, por pequeño que fuera me llamas- demandé con autoridad -¿Papá está en el hospital?

-Sí, no ha venido a casa… ya sabes, casi nunca viene ya- murmuró afligida, tragué en seco cerrando fuerte los ojos, esa situación nos estaba destruyendo…

-Ok, yo iré a mi entrevista y luego voy a casa- la luz verde había pestañado y emprendí la marcha -te tengo que dejar Mel, estoy manejando-

-Bien Harry, te esperamos a cenar… haré pasta a la boloñesa como te gusta a ti- dijo en un hilo de voz, sabía de su sufrimiento y me costaba dejarla sola en esto pero era necesario… necesitaba comenzar a trabajar lo antes posible.

-Bien Melinda, pronto estaré allí… te quiero-

-Oh… yo también te quiero hermanito, no tardes-

¿Dónde estaba esa risa cantarina que me despertaba a altas horas de la madrugada cuando vivía en Buckingham? ¿Dónde estaba esa inocencia eterna que iluminaba cada uno de nuestros días?... se había roto, al igual que mi fe, al igual que mis creencias… Ya nada me sostenía a este mundo más que la esperanza, la que nunca muere hasta el último segundo… solo eso me forzaba a seguir luchando. Porque desde que la noticia llegó a mis oídos, todo en lo que había creído quedó roto bajo mis pies, absolutamente todo…

Conduje hasta las oficinas del FBI en la avenida principal de Seattle, era la primera vez que estaba dentro de lo que era una agencia de seguridad y francamente eso me tenía nervioso, el haber trabajado para los mismísimos príncipes de Inglaterra no me expedía de la intimidación que me infundía una agencia de seguridad internacional. Era un nivel diferente pero igualmente importante… se ponía en juego la seguridad de las personas.

-Soy Harry Potter, tenía cita con el agente Weasley para una entrevista- dije a una de las personas en la recepción, la mujer regordeta y baja que parecía fuera de contexto trabajando dentro de las fuerzas especiales, rebuscó en una lista de visitantes.

-Si señor Potter, lo anunciaré y el señor Weasley lo recibirá en breve- la mujer dejó los papeles sobre el escritorio y se encaminó por el corredor que llevaba hacia las oficinas. Recorrí con la mirada las instalaciones y me sentí de repente inmerso dentro de las escenas de películas como Duro de matar o Expedientes secretos X… una sala amplia se abría ante mí con decenas de escritorios rebosantes de archivos y papeles y gran cantidad de hombres y mujeres en trajes pululando por ahí, agaché la cabeza tratando de retener la risa irónica al ver a donde había ido a parar, al levantar la vista un hombre corpulento y robusto de traje venía delante de la recepcionista, lo que me desconcertó fue la gran sonrisa que adornaba su rostro…

-Señor Potter, mucho gusto soy Ronald Weasley, director de la sede del FBI en Seattle- murmuró con gruesa voz el hombre extendiendo su mano amablemente, la estreché demostrando mi seguridad y señaló con la mano libre el corredor que llevaba a las oficinas -por favor, sígame… haremos la entrevista en mi oficina-

Seguí a Weasley por el corredor hasta llegar a una iluminada y amplia oficina repleta de archiveros y un gran escritorio de madera, con su mano me señaló la silla de cuero frente a su escritorio mientras él se sentaba detrás…

La conversación fluyó con parsimonia, el sujeto, contrario a lo que esperaba, no lograba intimidarme… tal vez se debía a su gran sonrisa siempre en su rostro, su amabilidad y su buena predisposición lo que lo hacía menos intimidante. Optó por indagar sobre mis expectativas y mi experiencia, la cual no había sido mucha pero si había sido enriquecedora,

-Entonces ¿trabajó para los príncipes en Buckingham...?- silbó incrédulo mirando mi legajo entre sus manos -eso es un buen punto en su legajo personal señor Potter, pero debería saber que aquí en el FBI no obtendrá el mismo salario que obtenía allá en Gran Bretaña-

-Estoy consciente de eso señor Weasley… no renegaré de mi salario, tan solo necesito trabajar y creo que este es el lugar indicado- murmuré lo más seguro de mí mismo que podía.

-Por favor no me digas señor, soy Ron… bueno la verdad sería un gusto tenerte entre nuestras filas, solo faltaría aprobar tu legajo con el superior en Washington y darle el visto bueno a tu test psicológico, que podrás hacer cuando te quede más cómodo… luego de eso, te notificaremos si estas dentro o no-

-Bien… Ron, muchas gracias por tu confianza, haré la prueba psicológica lo antes posible si es posible…

-Oh por supuesto, mi secretaria te llamará durante la semana para informarte el día y horario de tu cita con el psicólogo…- murmuró levantándose de la silla -espero que tengas un buen día Harry y no dudes en llamarme si tienes alguna duda, en serio creo que serías de mucha utilidad que pertenecieras al grupo… eres un excelente partido para este tipo de trabajo-

-Gracia Ron, fue un gusto conocerte y espero tus indicaciones…- estrechamos nuestras manos con confianza y salí de las oficinas del FBI con un nuevo alivio en mi corazón, dentro de tanta amargura esa entrevista me había dado nuevas esperanzas renovadas y fuertes, estaba dispuesto a luchar hasta las últimas consecuencias…

Ya era tarde cuando salí de las oficinas de Ron, me dirigí por la avenida principal a bordo de mi Volvo plateado, mi más preciado tesoro y me detuve camino a casa a comprar té de manzanilla que tanto le gustaba a mi madre, un ramo de gardenias y panecillos de queso para Melinda, mis mujeres debían estar bien atendidas y a falta de mi padre, estaba yo para satisfacerlas en lo más que pudiera…

Llegué a casa justo a tiempo para la cena, el aroma delicioso a pasta se extendía por toda la casa haciendo estragos en mi sentido del olfato, exquisito… me acerqué a la cocina y un gran cuenco con spaghetti reposaba en el horno y sobre el fuego burbujeaba una pequeña cacerola de sopa

-¡Harry! Al fin… te estábamos esperando- musitó Melinda apareciendo en la cocina -Hey… espera a que estemos todos, saca tu sucia boca de la cuchara…- tomó el utensilio con su pequeña mano y siguió revolviendo la salsa que yo había probado.

-Está muy bueno Mel, deberías poner un negocio… te iría bien- dije alzando la bolsa con los panecillos de queso frente a ella.

-Oh… Harry, mis favoritos, gracias…- murmuró dando pequeños saltitos tomando la bolsa… algunas cosas nunca cambian.

-¿Papá no ha llegado?- pregunté frunciendo el entrecejo

-No, él aún está en el hospital… vendrá agotado, con el doctor Peverell no han avanzado mucho, creo que será más difícil de lo que pensamos- la voz de mi hermana, cargada de dolor y amargura me decía que ella estaba a punto de perder las esperanzas, resoplé desordenando mi cabello frenéticamente.

-Iré a darle estas a mamá- dije tratando de sonar con fortaleza, mi hermana volteó y me ofreció una de sus sonrisas confortables.

-Estuvo preguntando por ti… ve a verla- susurró bajando la mirada, sabía que retenía las lágrimas. Tomé su barbilla con mis dedos y subí su cabeza levemente, ciertamente sus ojos estaban brillantes… suavemente le di un beso en la frente y salí de la cocina para dirigirme a la habitación de mi madre.

Tomé aire reprimiendo mi dolor y golpeé la puerta que me separaba de ella, su suave voz me indicó que entrara, abrí la puerta y allí estaba… en las mismas condiciones que la había dejado por la mañana.

-Hijo… ¿Cómo te fue? - susurró con voz frágil hacienda que se me apretara el corazón

-Bien mamá- dije acercándome a su cama, sus ojos color verdes expectantes me miraban con profunda adoración… la misma que siempre había tenido por sus dos hijos y su marido, tomé su pálida y delgada mano entre la mía y dejé el ramo de gardenias sobre la mesa de noche para besar su frente.

-Son hermosas amor, gracias…- dijo mirando con nostalgia el humilde ramo de flores blancas, sus preferidas… si hubiese podido le habría comprado miles de ramos para inundar su habitación con el dulce aroma.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunté analizando con mi ojo clínico su pálida piel y esas oscuras ojeras que se expandían bajo sus ojos. Ella me miró con una sonrisa débil en sus labios y asintió despacio.

-Bien amor, no hay dolor al menos…- musitó despacio, alcé mi mano para acariciar su mejilla y me estremecí al palpar su delgadez… era notable su pérdida de peso, era evidente gracias a sus pómulos sobresalientes y la cuencas de sus ojos hundidos. Traté de mantener la compostura y sonreí con aflicción.

-Descansa… en unos minutos de traigo la cena- dije besando su frente.

-Gracias hijo, pero sabes que no puedo comer eso tan delicioso que hizo Melinda… papá debe estar por llegar, espérenlo- musitó con voz cansada.

-Ciertamente madre, eso haremos… descansa, Melinda preparó tu sopa- me levanté de su cama apretando suavemente su mano entre las mías y luego de ver su frágil sonrisa salí del cuarto.

Me recargué en la pared del corredor tragando el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta… esa sensación horrible de angustia y dolor en el centro de mi pecho, porque daría mi corazón a quien me dio la vida si fuera posible, el mío injustamente latía raudo y fuerte bajo mi mano y el de ella moría… tan lenta y dolorosamente que dolía verla, injusto… totalmente injusto…

Si estuviera a mi alcance daría hasta lo imposible para devolverle la vitalidad, para hacer funcionar su corazón correctamente como lo había hecho antes de descubrir su enfermedad, pero tenía las manos vacías… amargamente vacías y no podía hacer nada más que tener esperanzas para que encontraran la solución, una cura o tratamiento… solo eso, porque mientras yo angustiosamente lloraba inevitablemente mi madre moría…

* * *

><p><strong>Lo siento muchoo! Me tarde demasiado en publicar, tuve problemas con mi pequeña diabla, osea mi hermanita, le dio una infeccion en el estomago y la tuvimos que llevar al doctor... He tenido que hacerle de enfermera... Ojala les guste el cap, yo LLORE con este... Melinda es mi hermanita pero se la presto a Harry, hehehe.<strong>

**Ojala se pasen a mi nueva historia ¿Tarde? Espero que les guste, mi beta linda Mars me esta ayudando... Pronto haré una de Twilight, estoy emocionada!**

**Nos vemos pronto y que disfruten lo que queda de la semana, vere si mañana publico un nuevo cap! Besos!  
><strong>

**Mel.  
><strong>


	4. El hombre del piano

**Y aqui viene este sexyman! hehehe... Disfrutenn!  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes son de **J.K Rowling**, La historia es de **Lullaby Wayllen**, yo solo la adapto a **Harry Potter**.

* * *

><p><strong>El hombre del piano<strong>

-Lo sé Luna… yo también tengo ganas pero… ya sabes, eso significaría salir de Seattle y eso no me es posible por ahora-

Mi amiga bufó sobre el teléfono y podía asegurar que había rodado los ojos, odiaba cuando hacía eso…

-Está bien, está bien… como diga él entonces, como siempre… yo no sé cuándo vas ignorarlo y hacer lo que te venga en gana…

-Sí Luna, espera que tener un marido que te robe la vida y verás…- murmuré sabiendo de que iba esa conversación, una vez más la escuché bufar…

-Sí, como sea, lo único que te digo Herms es que mi futuro marido va a ser muy liberal, como lo soy yo… porque no le convendrá cruzarse con una Luna enojada y de mal humor… eso te lo aseguro-

-Luna sabes que lo mío es diferente… ojala hubiese tenido la oportunidad de elegir, tú si eres libre a pesar del status de tu familia pudiste hacer de tu vida lo que quisiste… agradece eso Luna, tienes el don de la elección-

-Tú también lo tienes, pero no lo utilizas, lo estás dejando juntar polvo y el día que lo quieras usar va a ser demasiado tarde- ahora la que bufé fui yo, Luna conocía mi situación mejor que nadie, de hecho era la única persona fuera de este matrimonio que sabía.

-¿Vas a venir más tarde entonces?- pregunté para cambiar de tema.

-Oh si, salió un nuevo bolso Prada y me gusta, lo quiero y necesito que me ayudes a elegir el color, más tarde paso por ti… ¿tú que harás?-

-Uhm yo… estoy escapando de mi marido- dije en un intento muy malo de broma, suspiré ante la ausencia de risa de mi amiga -estoy practicando el chelo, me han invitado para dentro de dos semanas a tocar en el Hilton, no lo sé… tal vez asista-

-Oh que bien, hazlo… nunca te presentas cuando te invitan, deberías aprovechar tu talento para salir al mundo-

-Sabes que no lo haría, no lo hago como profesional, solo porque me gusta y Draco no lo toleraría- dije mientras mi mirada acariciaba mi chelo en el rincón más preciado de mi estudio.

-Vamos Herms… nunca escuché nada tan hermoso como tu música, ya me apunto para ir a verte… hoy aprovecharé la oportunidad para comprar un vestido nuevo-

-¡Hey!... yo no dije que lo haría, solo estoy practicando-

-Bien, eso no quita que deseches la invitación… me compraré el vestido- rodé los ojos, hubiera o no hubiera gala igualmente se lo compraría…

-Bien, te espero… solo pasa, no tienes que anunciarte, lo sabes-

-Ok, ok bye, nos vemos en unas horas-

Miré mi reloj solo para darme cuenta que me quedaba poco tiempo hasta que llegara Draco, al parecer tenía alguna reunión o algo por el estilo y una vez más llegaría tarde, lo que me parecía muy bien…

Me dirigí a la esquina más escondida de mi pequeño estudio, donde mi chelo de madera de arce descansaba sobre su soporte y lo tomé con suma delicadeza junto con el arco, fui hasta mi silla habitual y me senté ubicando el chelo entre mis piernas, la piel pálida de mi cuerpo contrastaba con el marrón profundo de mi instrumento mientras que mi piel acariciaba sus costados… se podía decir que solo hacía el amor con mi chelo, porque tocándolo y envolviéndolo en mis largas piernas yo sentía placer, era mi única fuente de escape.

Ubiqué mis dedos sobre las cuerdas finas y tensas y mi mano derecha sostenía el arco que rozó ligeramente la parte inferior de las largas cuerdas y las primeras notas de mí solo en Libertango comenzaron a inundar la habitación.

Tocar las suaves cuerdas pero firmes bajo la yema de mis dedos y hacerlas sonar acordes y en conjunto formando una hermosa melodía me llenaba de satisfacción… ¿Cómo podía un instrumento tan noble llenar de felicidad mi corazón?... una felicidad efímera y pasajera que se iba como las nubes sopladas por el viento cuando mi chelo era guardado en su rincón… ¿Cómo podría alguna vez reemplazar aquello si era mi único medio de satisfacción?

Cerré los ojos disfrutando del momento… de mi momento… mi propio nirvana en la tierra, mi pedazo de cielo en mi propio infierno y me dejé llevar, sin pentagramas ni programas que me ayudaran a tocar porque la música surgía de mi corazón y fluía por mis dedos lanzando todo su poder sobre el instrumento… haciendo el milagro de hacer sonar música.

Mi perfeccionamiento interpretativo iba en creciente, yo no era ninguna profesional ni pretendía tocar en grandes escenarios, aunque mi tutora Susan dijera lo contrario, yo solo tenía el honor de haber tenido un buen profesor de música en Europa para poder tomarle amor a este instrumento y tratar de sacar lo mejor de mí a través de él.

Mi mente volaba por los aires en libertad con cada nota que mis dedos dejaba escapar y con ellas iban mis sentimientos, aflicciones y deseos…

-Quiero que esas piernas me envuelvan como a tu chelo-

Abrí mis ojos de golpe fallando estrepitosamente en la última nota que sonó como una uña filosa arañando un vidrio… ¡maldito Draco!, cerré los ojos cuando lo vi recostado contra el marco de la entrada de mi estudio con su saco colgando de su mano, sus piernas cruzadas y una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro. Alejé mi chelo y me paré dispuesta a dejarlo en su lugar, había asumido que ya no iba a poder ensayar más por hoy.

-¿Por qué no sigues? Sonaba bien… ¿era Libertango?_-preguntó con fingido interés, asentí mientras dejaba mi chelo en la esquina sobre su soporte -recuerdo aquella vez que fuimos a ver el espectáculo, aunque claro… tu versión no se puede comparar con un espectáculo exitoso a nivel internacional- movió su mano señalándome despectivamente.

-Pensé que no te gustaba oírme tocar- murmuré recordando las muchas veces en que él me había dejado en claro que no era muy aficionado a mi estilo musical,

-Inesperadamente esta pieza se oía bien- dijo indiferente, rodé los ojos y luego de salí de mi estudio ignorando su hiriente comentario.

-Te compré un piano de cola y solo está juntando polvo ¿no prefieres tocarlo?, es más melodioso…- lo miré por un instante, aún estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta sonriendo burlescamente.

-Eso es según tu criterio querido ¿Acaso sabes algo de música?...- él frunció el ceño disgustado como cada vez que yo contraatacaba alguno de sus comentarios ridículos -bien, si no sabes entonces abstente a hablar, seguiré tocando aunque no te guste… puedes llevarte el piano antes de que siga juntando polvo- di media vuelta y bajé por las escaleras al segundo piso… debía prepararme ya que seguramente Luna debía estar por llegar.

Me dirigí a mi habitación sumamente enojada, maldito Draco… estúpida manera de hacerme enojar, él parecía conocerme tan bien en ese aspecto, sabía bien la manera de hacerme hervir la sangre, de desear sacar las uñas de una manera que él solo lograba y que parecía satisfacerlo, trataba de ignorar sus palabras, sus actitudes e ironías… ¡todo! Pero al vivir bajo el mismo techo y compartir una fría cama no me dejaba otra cosa que tragar toda mi frustración y descargarla en otro lado, por nada del mundo Draco Malfoy me haría perder los estribos frente a él… jamás le daría la satisfacción de verme llorar y mucho menos gritar, yo me había vuelto una mujer fría, calculadora y sin alma gracias a él… y no le demostraría lo contrario.

Me di un baño rápido para luego vestirme con unos jeans sencillos ajustados, una polera negra al cuerpo y mis botas de diez centímetros de tacón aguja, un poco de maquillaje para tapar las tenues pecas que llovían en la sima de mis mejillas y el tope de mi nariz y me sequé el pelo para dejarlo suelto de manera desordenada… hoy no sería la sofisticada esposa de Draco Malfoy, hoy sería solo Hermione Granger.

-Señora Hermione, la señorita Luna la espera en la sala- dijo Lavender mientras buscaba mi saco y mi bolso.

-Gracias Lavender, avísale al señor que saldré con ella de compras- Lavender asintió obedientemente y salí de mi habitación al encuentro de mi amiga…

La tarde prometía ser agradable, el sol de Seatlle nos daba de frente mientras nuestros cabellos flotaban al aire libre detrás nuestro gracias a que el techo del descapotable rojo de Luna estaba bajo, la tarde era calurosa y el cielo estaba limpio de nubes.

-Iremos al local de Valentino a comprar el vestido, ha sacado nuevos diseños exclusivos que son adorables… quiero que luzcas estupenda_ gritó Luna por encima del ruido de la carretera y la canción de Justin Timberlake que sonaba en el estéreo.

-Luna, aún no se si voy a asistir, no le he dicho a Draco y quiero practicar a fondo la pieza que elegí…- grité de vuelta, ella chasqueó la lengua y estoy segura que debajo de esos grandes anteojos negros estilo Jackie Onasi rodó los ojos.

-Iras, ¡te lo digo yo como que me llamo Luna Lovegood!_-su fina mano con esas uñas pintadas color sangre golpeó el volante obstinadamente… la avasalladora Luna era de temer, tenía la personalidad bien puesta en medida justa y ya quería ver quien se atreviera a domar a esta fiera damita…

En minutos, gracias a su manera de conducir, estuvimos fuera de las instalaciones del local de Valentino. Entramos rápidamente ya que habíamos hecho una reserva para almorzar en Fourno´s y Luna no iba a querer perdérsela. Me avergonzaba salir de compras con mi amiga, ella era una depredadora sin sentimientos cuando se trataba de moda, la shoper nos mostró vestido tras vestido hasta encontrar el que sería perfecto para mí según su sentido de la moda, un vestido largo, negro, compuesto por un corsé revestido en encaje y un faldón largo de organza negra… increíblemente hermoso pero tal vez inútil ya que no sabía aún si asistiría. Ella eligió un clásico Lovegood, un largo vestido rojo de tirantes y con la espalda descubierta y una sexy abertura en el costado derecho que dejaba entrever una de sus estilizadas piernas…

-Iremos a Tiffany´s y usaras esa hermosa tarjeta negra que tienes para comprar una hermosa gargantilla, ese vestido lo requiere Herms y no me digas que no porque te llevaré a la fuerza, además nada le hace a tu marido unos cuantos miles de dólares-

-Por mí no hay problema Luna, pero ya sabes… no sé aún si asistiré- murmuré mirando hacia afuera, era muy sabido para mí que a Draco no le agradaba ir a esos eventos en los cuales yo sería el centro de atención, obviamente yo debía acompañarlo cuando de eventos de caridad o bailes de gala en donde el agasajado fuera él… por supuesto la excusa era la de siempre, "_tú eres mi esposa y debes comportarte como tal_"… "_asume tu lugar de una buena vez y limítate a sonreír_"…

-Patrañas… tú solo prepárate y disfruta del tour Lovegood- canturreó agitando su melena dorada, solo reí… conociendo a mi amiga podría arriesgar que podía llegar esa noche y sacarme a la rastra hacia el Hilton sin importar si mi marido me siguiera o no.

Fuimos a los locales de Tiffany´s a buscar la tan deseada gargantilla para mi actuación, no quería nada demasiado ostentoso ya que no quería llamar demasiado la atención, el privilegiado de la noche sería mi chelo, nada más. En realidad me había acostumbrado a ser admirada y fotografiada como el pequeño tesoro de uno de los multimillonarios más reconocidos de Estados Unidos y a pesar de que mantenía un perfil bajo era inevitable no ser el foco de atención y no caer en la frivolidad en la que se movía mi marido. Lo que más odiaba eran las habladurías que surgían en torno a mí, la prensa me conocía como _"la fría Hermione"_ y se atribuían el derecho de andar hablando porquerías sin sentido de mí o de mi relación con Draco poniéndonos como pareja ejemplar de los Estados Unidos… si supieran lo que éramos puertas adentro.

-Mira esta… hará juego con tu vestido- murmuró maravillada mi amiga alzando el estuche con la fina gargantilla adentro, me gustó… era un fino hilo de pequeños diamantes incrustados que junto con mi atuendo solo sería un toque, un simple detalle que no llamaría la atención. -Además le va a dar un brillo a tu palidez y a esos hermosos ojos miel, te verás genial…-

-Entonces lo llevo, me gusta en realidad… buena elección Luna, se nota que me conoces- dije entregándole la tarjeta de crédito a la vendedora que la recibió con una enorme sonrisa, si… unos cuantos miles de dólares que no le harían nada a la abundante chequera de mi marido. Me cobraba sus palabras hirientes… me devolvió el pequeño estuche envuelto con un elegante papel y lo guardé en mi bolso

-Te conozco Hermione, además eres buen entrenamiento para cuando obtenga mi título de Asesora de imagen…- rió agitando su larga cabellera.

-Oh Lu, ya lo eres créeme, eres mejor que Lavender para las elecciones de mi guardarropa…-

-Ay, por favor, ¿me comparas con Lavender, tu ama de llaves?... no compares mi gusto sofisticado y elegante con el de ella que solo sigue las ordenes de tu marido- gruñó dramáticamente, sabía que había herido su orgullo…

-Quiero pasar a "_Sinfónica_"… quiero comprar cuerdas para el chelo, a la mañana Draco me asustó y creo que desafiné y tal vez haya dañado mi bebé_

-Ok, pasaremos… pero te apresuras así vamos a Fourno´s, no queremos perder esa reservación ¿verdad?- asentí de acuerdo con ella, nos costó conseguirla… después de todo no habían nada que no pudieran hacer unos cuantos miles de dólares.

Luna se detuvo frente a "_Sinfónica"_ mi casa instrumental favorita, me apresuré a bajar dejándola maquillándose en el auto y entré al local, por suerte estaba casi vacío solo unos cuantos clientes mirando los teclados y los Cd´s que estaban a la venta.

-Hermione, querida, ¿cómo has estado?-

-León…- besé a mi amigo en ambas mejillas- necesito cuerda para mi chelo, mi bebé creo que se dañó…-

-Oh ¿y por qué no lo trajiste? Lo hubiera arreglado por ti…- musito con sus característica ademanes, se acercó a mí con gesto confidente para susurrar a mi oído -espera un minuto querida, estoy atendiendo a un cliente nuevo que está… Ay, para chuparse los dedos- señaló en dirección a un hombre de espaldas a mí que pasaba sus dedos sobre las teclas de un piano de cola que estaba en uno de los rincones.

-Por supuesto León- susurré de vuelta divertida -no lo asustes, fíjate primero si tiene tus mismos gustos…- él me giñó un ojo y se marchó en dirección al hombre de cabellos cobrizos que tocaba teclas al azar del hermoso piano.

Recorrí el local de música caminando lentamente mientras veía los violines que colgaban elegantemente en una de las paredes laterales, un instrumento diferente al mío pero igual de armónico, León seguía hablando con su cliente y sonreí ante el entusiasmo que se reflejaba en su rostro… aunque no creía que el hombre que estaba frente a él estuviera interesado en sus mismos gustos ya que su atención se centraba en el piano, su postura rígida me decía que tal vez ya había adivinado las intenciones de mi amigo. Volteé a ver los arcos chelistas cuando un sonido atronador sonó en el local, un sonido que me hizo saltar en mi lugar y que ocasionó el grito de las pocas mujeres que habían allí, cuando volteé a ver un frío recorrió mi espina dorsal… un hombre con un arma nos apuntaba a todos, su rostro desencajado y su semblante asesino hizo que mi bilis subiera por mi garganta…

-¡Dame el dinero de la caja!- gritó eufórico, -¡denme lo que tienen!- agitó un pequeño bolso negro frente a nosotros, yo instintivamente aferré mi bolso entre mis manos y lo sostuve en mi pecho… el muy maldito obtendría sus pequeña fortuna con solo mis pertenencias…

-¡Tú perra! ¡Dame ese bolso!- gritó en mi dirección cuando me vio con mi actitud sobreprotectora, agité mi cabeza en negación y su rostro se frunció aún más -¡Dámelo ahora! ¡Todos al suelo ya!- gritó antes de avanzar un paso en mi dirección, la mano con la que empuñaba su arma se agitaba peligrosamente frente a todos y temí que en cualquier momento un disparo se le escapara. Vi que todos allí se recostaban boca abajo sobre el suelo pero yo moví ni un solo musculo, estaba paralizada del terror en mi lugar… podía verlo avanzar hacia mí como si lo estuviera haciendo en cámara lenta y al mismo tiempo un pequeño trozo de mi cerebro, muy pequeño… que no estaba abrumado por el miedo, me decía que hiciera lo que me pedía… Sus ojos cegados de ira me miraban haciéndome estremecer, no podía creer que eso me estuviera pasando a mí, no cabía en mí del terror… mi insípida vida se cruzaba en mis ojos y mi respiración comenzó a fallar, mis piernas a temblar y solo lo veía a él amenazándome con su arma…

-¡Deme ese maldito bolso, perra o te hago un hoyo en tu bella cabecita!- salté cuando escuche sus gritos, él ya estaba a un metro de mí… podía oler su rancio olor a cigarrillo y alcohol y mi garganta amenazaba con las arcadas. Él levantó el arma apuntándome directo a mi cabeza, pude ver sus ojos entornándose y su dedo acomodándose sobre el gatillo…

Oh por dios…

Entonces por el rabillo de ojo vi una figura alzarse rápidamente, el hombre cerca del piano… y como si estuviera sucediendo todo en cámara lenta frente a mis ojos, vi al ladrón voltear cuando percibió el movimiento a su costado…

-¡Abajo!- rugió una voz diferente a la del hombre que empuñaba el arma y como si esa voz hubiese sido el que activaba el click en mi cabeza, yo caí sobre mis rodillas, y lo hice en el momento justo en que el hombre del piano diera una voltereta en sobre sí mismo y de una patada hiciera volar el arma de las manos del ladrón. Éste lo miró atónito y el hombre del piano se alzó sobre él para encestarle un puñetazo en la mandíbula lo cual lo hizo trastabillar y caer al suelo, llevé mi mano para tapar mi boca cuando vi al hombre tirado en el suelo con un hilo de sangre derramándose de su boca…

Entonces sentí que la sangre de mi propio cuerpo abandonaba mi cerebro… el olor a hierro y sal inundó mis fosas nasales y un estremecimiento recorrió cada fibra de mi piel…

Mientras mi vista se iba nublando vi a las personas levantarse del suelo, a León gritando que llamaran a la policía y los sollozos ahogados de las mujeres, un hombre se arrodilló frente a mí… pero no pude ver su rostro, solo lo oí.

-Estarás bien, ya todo pasó… estarás bien- su mano acariciaba mi mejilla suavemente en un intento de reconfortarme.

Y no vi nada más, unos fuertes brazos me sostuvieron cuando mi cuerpo cayó con un peso muerto…

* * *

><p><strong>Si, si, si! Este hombre del piano es taaan sexy y valientee!<strong>

**Saben quien es, cierto?**

**hehehe, mañana nuevo cap! Besos!  
><strong>

**Mel.  
><strong>


	5. Nuevamente Tú

**Solo una cosa... Disfrutennn! ;)  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes son de **J.K Rowling**, La historia es de **Lullaby Wayllen**, yo solo la adapto a **Harry Potter**.

* * *

><p><strong>Nuevamente tú...<strong>

- Oh dios… ¡Herms! ¡Hermione!- reconocí vagamente la voz de esa mujer, mi subconsciente vagaba por las profundidades de mi razón, todo era oscuridad… a la cual no supe cómo había llegado.

- Ya llamamos una ambulancia Luna, mi dulce niña estará bien- chillaba una familiar voz a mi lado. A medida que iban pasando los segundos o… los minutos, me parecía que mi subconsciente iba emergiendo a la superficie, era como un náufrago que nadaba hacia la luz, de la superficie del agua salía de la oscuridad.

Una suave caricia sentí en mi rostro, una caricia que no reconocí como familiar pero que sin embargo era sumamente placentera.

- Ella estará bien, solo fue el shock del momento…- habló una voz que parecía de terciopelo.

- ¡Hermione!- comenzó a picarme los ojos y las voces se hicieron más fuertes y claras-¡cariño despierta!- pestañeé varias veces al tener mi vista nublada, había reconocido la voz de Luna y León, pero la otra voz no la reconocí. -Gracias a dios… Herms, ya estaba por llamar a Draco…-

- No… no lo llames- dije débilmente llevándome una mano a los ojos, la claridad del día me molestaba y aún me sentía aturdida.

- Creo que deberán hacerlo, la policía ya está aquí- abrí los ojos a duras penas y vi a varias personas a mi alrededor, mi amiga me miraba con preocupación mientras agitaba una revista de Vanity Fair para darme aire, mi amigo León parado frente a mí hablando con un uniformado que parecía ser policía y a mi derecha un hombre que me miraba expectante, sus profundos ojos verdes escaneaban mi rostro y mi cuerpo, supuse que para confirmar que me encontraba bien.

- Luna, vamos a casa… yo… creo que estoy bien- traté de levantarme del suelo duro pero me dolió un poco la cabeza, en seguida me di cuenta que lo que había provocado mi desmayo ya no estaba, el delincuente seguramente había sido llevado por la policía pero el charco de sangre aún estaba allí, cerré los ojos y dejé de respirar… necesitaba salir de allí lo antes posible si no quería desmayarme nuevamente. Tomé a mi amiga de la mano y ella, al ver mi cara de pánico, ayudó a levantarme tomándome de la cintura.

- No debería moverse, aún puede marearse…- dijo la voz aterciopelada, miré al hombre que aún estaba a mi lado con una mano extendida como si fuera a atraparme si yo me fuera a caer y fruncí el ceño… ¿quién era? ¿Por qué se creía con libertad de darme órdenes?

Traté de ignorarlo y volteé a León para despedirme y pedirle disculpas por haber reaccionado de esa manera,

- León… yo debo irme, disculpa si…-

- Mi niña, no te preocupes, ya todo pasó… discúlpame tú a mí si te hice pasar un mal momento Hermione- asentí tratando de sonreír, León se veía apenado mientras el policía le tomaba los datos. -Solo espero que por esto que sucedió no dejes de visitarme, prometo poner un nuevo sistema de seguridad…-

- León, no fue culpa tuya… gente como esa hay en todas partes y deberían recluir a esa escoria en las cárceles para no molestar a gente como nosotros…- dije con dureza, Luna apretó su mano en mi brazo y León sonrió incomodo mirando al policía que me veía levantando una ceja.

- La señora Malfoy no está acostumbrada a vivir estas horribles situaciones- explicó mi amigo al policía ¿Por qué demonios tenía que dar explicaciones?...

-Bien…- murmuró el agente volteando hacia mí -me temo Señora Malfoy…- pronunció mi nombre como si lo hubiese escupido -que deberá quedarse unos minutos más, los testigos no abandonarán el lugar hasta haber declarado su versión de los hechos-

¡¿Qué? Lo miré incrédula con la boca abierta, miré a Luna riendo y viendo si mi amiga también estaba sorprendida como yo, pero ella solo parecía apenada mirando el suelo.

- ¿Está loco?... hay un montón de testigos aquí y la verdad que está muy claro lo que sucedió- inquirí frente al policía que parecía ignorarme ya que escribía con furia sobre su libreta de anotaciones, reí nuevamente incrédula… nadie me ignoraba -oiga, deje… esa… pluma y míreme cuando le hablo-

- Hermione- musitó entre dientes Luna sosteniéndome fuertemente el brazo, la miré por un momento pero luego volteé al policía que me miraba entre sorprendido y altivo… ¿quién se creía?

- No, ¿acaso no sabe quién soy?- pregunté exasperada - a mi marido no le gustará para nada que me haya retenido aquí-

- Señora… Malfoy- dijo luego de haber echado un vistazo a su libreta - créame que no sé quién es usted y ni me interesa y estoy seguro que su marido, sea quien sea, estará a gusto de meter a esta escoria a la cárcel para su tranquilidad- murmuró despectivamente.

- Escúcheme…-

- Estoy seguro que la Señora Malfoy no tiene ningún problema para colaborar- me interrumpió el hombre de la voz de terciopelo que aún estaba a mi lado, volteé a verlo y me di cuenta de que hablaba con total amabilidad aunque podía jurar que una sonrisa bailaba en sus labios -pero ella acaba de atravesar por una situación post traumática y no está en su cabales… además que es mediodía y puedo asegurarle que no almorzó aún y por ende está débil mental y físicamente, estoy seguro que ella accederá a una entrevista en la estación policial cuando esté más calmada ¿no es así Señora Malfoy?- dijo lo último mirándome a los ojos, recién allí pude ver el profundo de sus ojos verdes en contraste con su cabello azabache corto y desordenado… arqueó una ceja mientras las comisuras de sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa torcida, fruncí el ceño y volteé a ver al policía.

- Si… es así… el señor…- miré nuevamente al hombre de ojos verdes.

- Potter… Harry Potter- contestó él mirándome y sonriendo con suficiencia.

- El señor… Potter tiene razón, acabo de despertar de un desmayo, una reacción que tengo al… oler sangre- dije avergonzada bajando por un segundo los ojos, me recuperé en seguida y miré nuevamente al policía -y necesito salir de aquí antes de que la reacción retorne-

- Si señora, la mitad de quienes estuvieron aquí acaban de atravesar una situación similar a la suya y a pesar de ello fueron capaces de dar su declaración…- cerré los ojos tratando de calmar mi ego que pugnaba por salir, esa situación me estaba exasperando y me conocía muy bien, iba a ser peor…

- Luna, llama a Draco y dile lo que sucedió- le exigí entre dientes a mi amiga que enseguida asintió - dile que envíe a Taylor, su abogado y que venga a sacarme de aquí ya mismo-

Mi amiga se alejó apretando los botones de su blackberry, miré al policía que parecía no ceder ante la situación, debía admitir que era muy valiente al atreverse a contrariarme. Volteé a mirar al hombre que había intervenido momentos antes… ¿Potter era?... y lo vi hablando por su celular, era peculiar cómo lo hacía… se jalaba el cabello y cerraba fuertemente los ojos mientras escuchaba lo que le decían del otro lado del auricular y apretaba los labios en una fila línea, su mandíbula tensa y dura me llamaba a tocarla…

Fruncí el ceño, ¿qué hacía pensando en ello como si fuese atractivo de hacer?...

- Lo sé Melinda, estoy en una situación peculiar… te llamaré cuando termine- alcancé a escuchar que decía con tono exasperado, miré nuevamente al policía que sostenía la documentación que León le entregaba, no quería ser entrometida y oír conversaciones privadas, seguramente era una novia o su esposa a quien le estaba dando explicaciones, no quise pensar en ello… pronto tendría a mi propio esposo exigiéndome a mí explicaciones.

Pronto vi a Luna apresurándose a llegar a mí, su cara de preocupación me preocupó, pero supe que tratándose de Draco nada podía sorprenderme.

- Tu marido viene para aquí- murmuró escupiendo la palabra "marido" -se encabronó cuando le dije que te habían tratado de robar en una tienda de Instrumentos musicales y dijo que iba a tener que salir de una junta importante para venir al rescate ya que parece que no puedes vivir sin que él solucione tus dramas- rodé los ojos y reí sarcásticamente, justamente esa era la primera vez que lo llamaba para que interviniera por mí y lo echaba en cara… estúpido…

Volví la mirada al policía que ahora se enfrascaba en una conversación con… Potter y con la cual parecía muy entretenido, vaya… no solo León le había visto el atractivo al héroe del día.

- Me sorprende señor Potter, que haya estado en el momento justo y en el lugar indicado-

- Exacto, el más sorprendido fui yo, créame… yo solo vine a efectuar un negocio- esto último lo dijo para sí mismo como si estuviese avergonzado de ello-

- ¿Qué clase de negocio? Si se puede saber…- el policía lo miraba con una ceja levantada como si esperase que el hombre confesase un crimen, vaya… qué irónico sería que quién salvó el día hubiese estado allí para algo ilícito.

- Yo… tan solo vine a vender mi piano, pensé que este sería el lugar indicado- murmuró despacio cepillando su cabello con sus dedos, parecía resignado.

- Oh… bien Señor Potter, en cuanto lo atienda el fiscal del caso usted podrá retirarse- luego de decir esas palabras el policía se alejó hacia otro de los testigos que aún estaban en el lugar, pobre León… parecía apabullado con tanta acción en su negocio.

¡Maldición! ¿Y yo?... ¿no me podré retirar hasta que el susodicho fiscal no tome mi declaración? Contaba con que Taylor acelerara los trámites para que yo pudiese salir de allí, solo esperaba que se apresurase.

- ¿Se encuentra usted mejor Señora?- aparté los ojos de la entrada del local para enfocarlos en los ojos verdes que me miraban expectantes-

- Si… yo solo necesito salir de aquí, tengo cosas que hacer y la verdad es que estoy perdiendo el tiempo- dije con rapidez, mi cuota de nerviosismo había llegado para quedarse todo el día, no podía dejar de morder mi labio y caminar nerviosa en el lugar. Él me miró abriendo los ojos sorprendidos para luego mirar al suelo y reír sutilmente.

- Señora, me sorprende su templanza… usted acaba de sufrir un shock post traumático y ahora está desesperada por salir y seguir haciendo sus compras personales-

¿Qué?... ¿Quién se creía que era para juzgar mi manera de actuar?

- ¿Disculpa?...- pregunté incrédula parándome en seco -No creo que tengas derecho a venir a juzgar mis actitudes, no eres nadie para mí… eres un total desconocido que solo salvó el día, no te metas conmigo si no sabes con quién te estás metiendo…-

Bueno… alardear sobre quién era, casi siempre era útil para ahuyentar a los malos intencionados… a pesar de que no me gustaba utilizar esa arma esta situación me estaba exasperando.

- Créame Señora que me da lo mismo quién…-

- ¿Hermione?...-reconocí la voz de quien se abría paso entre la gente que había en el lugar… Draco, al llegar frente a mí me miró de arriba abajo para certificar mi estado de salud y luego se acercó con el ceño fruncido-

- ¿Estás bien?- murmuró sosteniendo mi brazo con preocupación que me pareció genuina, ignoré ese gesto para notar que venía con Taylor detrás, uno de sus eficaces abogados.

- Debes hacer algo, no me dejan salir de aquí y ya he sufrido un desmayo, no quiero que me revisen ni me hagan perder más el tiempo, solo quiero irme a casa- involuntariamente mis ojos viajaron por un momento hasta el hombre de ojos verdes que miraba la escena.

- No se preocupe Señora Hermione, la sacaré de aquí… solo deme un momento para hablar con el fiscal y llegar a un acuerdo- murmuró Taylor luego de oír mi pedido, Draco asintió con la cabeza en dirección a él y con eso Taylor se alejó hacia la oficina donde los testigos estaban declarando, creía en que pudiera convencerlos de que pudiera ir en otro momento a declarar a las oficinas de la jefatura, los abogados de mi marido era competentes y eficaces a la hora de resolver problemas así que puse toda mi fe en él.

- Luna está afuera haciendo unas llamadas telefónicas, dice que te desmayaste…-

- No fue nada, ya sabes cómo reacciono a la sangre…-

- ¿Estás lastimada?- su tono de voz me confundió, parecía realmente preocupado…

- No, no…- dije sacudiendo la cabeza con el ceño fruncido -es solo que…- busqué con la mirada al hombre de ojos verdes, estaba hablando nuevamente con un policía, esta vez con una oficial que parecía boba mirándolo, totalmente fuera de su comportamiento adecuado -él…- lo señalé con mi dedo índice -derribó de una patada al hombre y éste cayó al suelo cerca de mí con su nariz sangrando, solo… fue una leve descompensación-

Draco miró a Potter por un momento y luego asintió volteando a verme, parecía tan fuera de lugar allí, con su traje costoso, sus gemelos de oro, su peinado pulcro y su corbata de seda entre policías y gente normal, común… personas que no pertenecían al mundo en que él estaba acostumbrado a moverse… hasta yo me vi insignificante a pesar de mi bolso Buiton y mis costosos Langboutinis.

- Ve al auto Hermione, Cedric está esperando afuera y te llevará a casa…- musitó tranquilo-

- Pero… Draco, seguramente encontrarán una excusa para no dejarme ir…-

- Ve al auto Hermione- volvió a repetir -Taylor arreglará las cosas y no te molestarán por hoy, aunque no creo que puedas eludir el hecho de que debas ir a declarar en algún momento, es una obligación ciudadana-

Me resigné a seguir discutiendo ya que él tenía razón, en algún momento tenía que torcer mi orgullo. Busqué la mirada del hombre de ojos verdes que aún estaba hablando con la oficial de cabello rubio, él pareció notar mi mirada y volteó a ver.

- Gracias…- musité despacio, él me miró por unos segundos y asintió con una sonrisa torcida.

Salí del negocio de León luego de despedirme de él que parecía apenado mientras hablaba disculpándose con sus clientes habituales prometiendo un nuevo y más eficiente sistema de seguridad, pobre León, realmente parecía muy apenado.

- Señora Hermione…_ me saludó Cedric cuando me acerqué al auto, abrió la puerta para mí y me disponía a subir cuando la voz de mi amiga llamándome me hizo parar en seco-

- ¡Hermione! ¿Dónde te crees que vas?- parecía enojada y sostenía el auricular de su teléfono tapándolo con una mano.

- A casa Luna, Draco resolverá esto y yo necesito descansar, tú y tus compras y luego este lío fue suficiente para mí por un día.- mi amiga puso una mano en el corazón simulando estar herida.

- Tampoco es para que me lo digas así, tú y tu manera drástica de decir las cosas- rodé los ojos entrando al auto.

- Ve a verme luego Luna si deseas y lleva las cosas que compré…- dije en su dirección mientras Cedric mantenía la puerta abierta -tenme un poco de compasión, aún me falta soportar el sermón de Draco…- ahora ella fue la que rodó los ojos pero no fue capaz de decir nada ya que le indiqué a Cedric que cerrara la puerta. Sonreí al ver a mi amiga mover la cabeza en gesto de negación con una mano en la cintura y la otra con el teléfono pegado a su oído, luego alejándose a su auto…

- ¿Dónde señora?- murmuró Cedric ya en el asiento del conductor.

- A casa, Cedric-

Me sentía realmente cansada, parecía que la cuota de adrenalina del día me estaba pasando la factura y ya no quería pensar siquiera en salir por ese día, solo esperaba llegar a casa y luego de darme un baño relajante en el hidromasaje tirarme en mi cama a dormir una larga siesta, tal vez para no despertar jamás. Llamé a casa con esa idea y le pedía a Lavender que me preparara el hidromasaje y un plato de frutas y jugo, tenía el estómago cerrado y no apetecía nada más.

Al llegar a casa mi ama de llaves tenía todo preparado en el cuarto de baño de mi habitación, por mi parte elegí ropa cómoda y una bata de seda para ponerme después del baño, elegí algunos temas de mi I-pod para conectarlo al sistema de sonido de la habitación y apreté play para que comenzara a sonar y me dirigí al baño con los suaves compases de piano de la pieza Love me de Yiruma y despojándome de mi ropa me sumergí en la tina llena de espuma.

Delicioso…

No supe por qué había elegido una pieza en piano para relajarme, no era habitual en mí pero por alguna razón eso me hacía sentir tranquila, me infundía la seguridad y el valor que había perdido esa mañana con lo que había sucedido… ¿por qué Hermione Granger había reaccionado de esa manera? ¿Por qué la fortaleza y la templanza que había adquirido a través de los años había flaqueado ante esa situación de tal manera?... desmayarme ante el menor signo de flaqueza no era mi idea de derrumbar todas mis barreras, se suponía que era más fuerte como para dejarme sobrellevar por eso… pero no, la fría Hermione Granger había cometido el mayor acto de debilidad del mundo, había colapsado por algo mínimo que había amenazado mi estabilidad emocional…

Vaya… que buena era autoanalizándome, tal vez porque uno mismo era quien mejor se conocía y quizá por eso había rechazado tantas veces la sugerencia de Draco para ir a terapia, no iba a exponer de ninguna manera mis secretos más profundos ante un desconocido.

Pero de alguna manera esa descarga de adrenalina que había vivido me hizo ver mucho más claras las cosas, no era infranqueable… podía llegar a serlo con mi marido y con las personas que creía que me dañarían, pero me di cuenta inesperadamente de que era tan solo una mujer con defectos, vulnerabilidades e inseguridades que se escondía bajo una cascara dura y protectora, como un escudo de fuerza… al que pocos podían llegar. La verdadera Hermione Granger había sido enterrada desde hacía mucho, precisamente desde que fue enviada a esa escuela para señoritas en Europa…

Oí, en medio de mi ensoñación, unos golpes en la puerta del baño. No supe con exactitud cuánto tiempo había pasado divagando entre mis ideas pero cuando abrí los ojos una canción diferente sonaba y el agua estaba un poco fría…

- Señora Hermione, el señor Draco al teléfono- anunció Lavender a través de la puerta, le indiqué que pasara y lo hizo entregándome el teléfono.

- Draco ¿Qué sucede? Estoy en medio de un baño…- me quejé, del otro lado oí un suspiro profundo.

- Escucha Hermione, esta tarde irá una persona para hablar contigo… no pretendo que suceda lo mismo que sucedió hoy cuando salgas sola, de ahora en más, y no habrá discusión acerca de esto, no saldrás sola… irás protegida ¿oíste?- murmuró rápidamente y con tono severo…

- Draco, explícate, ¿qué quiere decir con que no volveré a salir sola?-

- Saldrás de ahora en más con un custodio, esa es mi decisión Hermione y no te atrevas a contrariarme, no pienso que esto que sucedió hoy se repita… tú serás descuidada pero yo no dejaré que alguien se atreva a secuestrarte o algo así para extorsionarme y chantajearme luego, prefiero pagarle a alguien para que te cuide ya que no lo puedes hacer sola y no lamentar luego cuando me pidan dinero por ti…-

¿Qué había hecho para merecer eso? ¿Qué diablos había sucedido para que mi marido osara protegerme de esa manera? Aunque por lo que dijo estaba tratando de cuidar sus intereses y no los míos, lo único que me faltaba… un perro faldero. ¿Por qué simplemente no me dejaba a mi suerte y listo? Era mejor para él que yo desapareciera de su vida y de la faz de la tierra de todos modos…

- ¿Quién es?- inquirí enfadada - ¿a quién encontraste tan rápido como para que en unas horas accediera al trabajo? ¿Alguien de tu propia seguridad?... espero que sí, porque no pienso pasar mis días con un desconocido siguiéndome a todos lados-

- Hermione, ya lo verás cuando llegue a verte... es un hombre eficiente y tiene experiencia, le hablarás de ti y de lo que sueles hacer… te encargarás de mostrarle junto a Lavender, las habitaciones inferiores, el garaje, los autos y le darás un itinerario de tus salidas…-

- Eres exasperante Draco, no necesito a nadie… no me secuestrarán, no te haré perder tus millones, solo déjame en paz- corté el teléfono realmente enfadada, si lo tiraba contra la pared lo haría añicos pero no deseaba aumentar su enojo.

Estúpido… ¡estúpido! ¿Por qué tenía que decidir sobre mí? ¿Por qué?

Di por terminada mi hora de relajación y salí de la tina envolviéndome con la bata de seda, caminé hasta mi cuarto y comencé a revolver mi armario buscando algo más formal para recibir a mi "invitado"… no me importaba lo que dijera Draco, si el tipo no me gustaba lo mandaría a mudar…

Me vestí con unos jeans sencillos, una camisa de gasa y unos zapatos bajos de charol, me peiné con una cola alta y cuando estaba maquillándome ligeramente con un poco de gloss un golpe en la puerta me hizo saltar.

- Señora Hermione, un hombre la espera abajo… dice que el señor Draco lo envió….-

- Sí, sí Lavender… él lo envió hazlo pasar a la sala y ya bajo-

Mi ama de llaves desapareció en seguida de la puerta de la habitación, mi enojo se hacía notar y ella prefería estar lejos de mí cuando era así… no la culpaba. Me miré al espejo una vez más y salí de la habitación escaleras abajo donde me esperaba quien de ahora en más sería mi perro faldero, maldito Draco…

Doblé bajando lentamente la curva de la escalera de mármol con una mano en el barandal, debía darme crédito a mí misma y admitir que mi equilibrio era precario a veces, no quería hacer un papelón y bajar rodando las escaleras. Levanté la cabeza al llegar al último escalón y cuando miré hacia la sala paré en seco, en los sofás de la sala parándose lentamente y sonriendo con suficiencia estaba el mismo hombre que había salvado mi día esa misma mañana, el de los ojos verdes…

- Un gusto volver a encontrarla Hermione- murmuró dando un paso hacia mí, yo solo lo miraba estupefacta – Harry Potter… nuevamente-

* * *

><p><strong>Me encantaa! jejeje, Chicas, agradezco mucho los alerts y favoritos pero... me dejarian un RR?<strong>

**Me gustaria mucho saber q tal va la historia... Si ustedes cooperan, yo tambien lo haré y pondre dos caps, uno en el dia y otro en la noche... Sii?**

**Por fas, ayudenme con un RR y yo les doy de regalo dos caps por día! Peroo, entonces sabado & domingo no actualizare, peor de lunes a viernes si con doble cap! Me emocione, muchos besos y nos vmos pronto!  
><strong>

**Mel.  
><strong>


	6. Conociéndonos

**Solo una cosa... Disfrutennn! ;)  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes son de **J.K Rowling**, La historia es de **Lullaby Wayllen**, yo solo la adapto a **Harry Potter**.

* * *

><p><strong>Conociéndonos…<strong>

Decir que quedé en un estado de shock cuando lo vi muy cómodo en la sala de mi casa era decir poco, mis pies me impidieron caminar hacia él, pero él mismo se encargó de venir hacia mí con esa sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, parecía satisfecho de estar en la sala de mi casa y de haber conseguido el puesto que mi marido le había dado como perro faldero mío… Ok, la última palabra la tenía yo y si yo no me sentía cómoda con él, Draco tendría que ir buscando a otra persona para hacer el trabajo.

- ¿Qué hace aquí?- pregunté fingiendo no saber, él se paró a un metro de mí y levantó una ceja con las esquinas de su boca hacia arriba.

- Bueno Hermione, fui contratado para cuidarle las espaldas- dijo algo petulante, ¿Cómo podía osar ser tan descarado conmigo? -al parecer, y fueron palabras de su marido, usted no deja de meterse en problemas-

- Primero que nada señor Potter deje de referirse a mí por mi nombre de pila, soy Sra. Hermione o Sra. Malfoy en su defecto- murmuré dejando en claro la diferencia -segundo, no me gusta que se rían en mi cara y si va a trabajar para mí o para mi esposo, quiero respeto por su parte…-

El rostro de él fue de clara consternación, no dijo nada más y su sonrisa de suficiencia se borró de su rostro, miró nervioso hacia el suelo y luego se aclaró la garganta frunciendo el ceño.

- Disculpe Señora Hermione, no fue mi intención ofenderla…- murmuró alzando su vista hacia mí, -disculpe mi atrevimiento-

Asentí aceptando sus disculpas pero por ningún motivo iba a tolerar que eso volviera a suceder de nuevo, él no era nadie para andar riéndose de mí, no era nadie como para andar mofándose que yo me metía en problemas, aunque esas palabras fueran de mi marido.

- Bien, quiero hacerle unas cuantas preguntas antes de decidir si voy a necesitar sus servicios o no- murmuré antes de caminar hacia el salón y sentarme en el sofá de cuero blanco, él dio media vuelta y me siguió sin decir palabra, le señalé un sofá frente a mí y él asintiendo se acomodó en él con la espalda recta. No podía negar que su postura parecía profesional, como la gente de seguridad que tenía Draco, solo que quien tenía frente a mí era por demás más guapo… sus hombros anchos, su torso a simple vista trabajado y su mirada calculadora, sin contar claro sus penetrantes ojos verdes, su cabello azabache revuelto y su sonrisa torcida que más que custodio lo hacía parecer un playboy…

Bajé la cabeza sacudiéndola ligeramente ¿qué estaba pensando? Debía emplear a este hombre, hacer de La fría Hermione y dejar en claro con quien trataba, aunque me hubiese gustado contar con que él no hubiese visto mi frágil momento de debilidad en aquella tienda de instrumentos… eso me hacía vulnerable.

- Señor Potter, mi marido tomó la decisión de emplearlo como mi custodio personal y como usted supongo que se dio cuenta, yo no estaba enterada de ello, no sé nada de usted… no se en definitiva quién es usted y a quién le voy a confiar mi vida…- él me miró con sorpresa por un segundo, pero luego hizo un gesto de comprensión mientras cepillaba su cabello con sus dedos.

- Señora Hermione, esto es una entrevista informal, mi legajo e información adicional se lo haré llegar mañana por la mañana temprano, lo que menos deseo es que usted desconfíe de quien deberá guardar su vida y créame que no sabía que usted estaba desinformada sobre la decisión de su esposo en contratarme… yo…-

- Bueno, al parecer di un vergonzoso espectáculo hoy en el negocio de León, un espectáculo que a mi marido no le agradó… por eso pienso que su decisión precipitada de contratarlo sin mi autorización fue simplemente por el deseo de evitar un espectáculo mayor en el futuro- dije casi al borde de la furia, Draco me escucharía… a pesar de no tener en cuenta mi palabra, él me escucharía.

- Discúlpeme Señora, pero lo que le sucedió hoy le puede pasar a cualquiera, supongo que su marido debe entender eso…-

Reí sin ganas ante esa confirmación, al menos me dejaba en claro que nunca había tratado con Draco y si lo hizo no había prestado suficiente atención para darse cuenta de la arrogancia, el egoísmo y la frivolidad de mi marido.

- Está bien, mire… quiero saber de usted ante nada, su experiencia, su formación y el motivo porque le dijo sí a mi marido- lo miré atenta mientras él parecía pensar cada una de sus respuestas.

- Bueno, primero que nada, mi formación la llevé a cabo en el Ejercito Real Británico especializándome como escolta y custodio personal, estuve siete años especializándome en esta área- aclaró, mis cejas se levantaron involuntariamente al oír donde se había formado… ¡Este hombre provenía de las huestes reales! -mañana en mi legajo podrá interiorizarse más de mi formación, en cuanto a mi experiencia… bueno, trabajé ocho meses en el palacio de Buckingham como custodio real antes de venir a los Estados Unidos nuevamente.- él frunció el ceño y miró hacia el suelo como si algo lo hubiese molestado… yo no podía comprender por qué motivo había renunciado a seguir trabajando para la mismísima reina y volver al país, me removí incomoda en mi asiento tratando de comprender hasta que decidí averiguarlo.

- Dígame una cosa Sr Potter…

- Harry, por favor señora… solo Harry_-lo miré por un momento con ganas de replicar pero al verlo hablarme seriamente desistí…

- Está bien Harry, dime… ¿por qué tuviste que volver?-

Él me miró frunciendo el ceño, si no hubiese sido que recién lo conocía hubiese jurado que ese ceño me decía "¿_Y a ti que te importa_?" Pero si él me lo hubiese querido decir unas palabras eran suficientes, sin embargo no lo dijo.

- Yo… volví a causa de unos problemas personales, yo tenía cosas que hacer aquí…- dijo agachando la mirada, no quise indagar en ese tema para luego ser tildada por entrometida, opté por tomar otros rumbos.

- Bien… Harry, dime… ¿estás casado? ¿Tienes algún tipo de relación personal con alguien?- su mirada se levantó de golpe y cerré la boca abruptamente al darme cuenta de mis preguntas, sentí que mis mejillas se calentaban furiosamente y comencé a pestañear nerviosa… -Eh… quiero decir, supongo que sabes que este tipo de trabajo necesita de tu entera disponibilidad, es decir… yo tengo mis propios horarios, ¿serás capaz de acoplar tu vida personal a ello?- respiré aliviada al poder arreglarlo, él arqueó las cejas por un segundo algo contrariado y con una sonrisa bailando en sus comisuras.

- Bueno… no tengo esposa, novia ni nada que me impida trabajar con libertad, mi familia entiende lo que esto conlleva y ciertamente no hay ningún problema con ello- murmuró serio nuevamente. Podían llegar a exasperarme sus cambios de humor pero creo que no se comparaban en nada con los míos.

- ¿Tu familia está aquí en Seattle?- pregunté intrigada, él miró al suelo una vez más indeciso si debía responder o no… lo mío era simple curiosidad pero a él parecía molestarle -disculpa… no quise ser entrometida-

-No, está bien… mi familia vive en Seattle, mi padre es médico generalista en el hospital de la ciudad, mi hermana es menor que yo y este año se gradúa de la preparatoria, mi madre… bueno, mi madre es ama de casa- dijo cortante, en seguida supe que no quería hablar de ellos, parecía ser un hombre celoso de los suyos… y eso me gustaba.

- Bien, creo que con ese es suficiente… mañana me entretendré viendo tu legajo personal de todos modos- me levanté de mi asiento y él enseguida hizo lo mismo -supongo que te mostraré las instalaciones de la casa en las que te moverás- dije para luego caminar hacia la puerta que dividía el resto de la casa con las cocinas, sentí sus pasos detrás de mí y por alguna razón me sentí cohibida, como nunca… sentí su mirada todo el tiempo en mi nuca y la proximidad de su cuerpo a escasa distancia mía.

- Bien… esta es la cocina, Minerva y Pomfrey son las encargadas de este sitio… Lavender es mi ama de llaves, ya la conoces_ dije señalando a las mujeres que se encontraban trabajando allí, Lavender había estado sentada en el desayunador ingiriendo alguna clase de bocadillo y al vernos entrar dejó todo para pararse con su característica postura rígida y a juzgar por el aroma, Minerva y Pomfrey estaban haciendo la cena. Todas asintieron a él -Mientras estés aquí puedes venir a las cocinas y pedirles a ellas que te preparen algo si lo apeteces-

- Gracias, Señora…- musitó él, asentí a las cocineras y a Lavender y seguí camino hasta salir por la puerta de vidrio que daba al patio trasero, bajé por las escaleras de piedra hasta llegar al área del patio trasero, una gran piscina con agua turquesa se ubicaba a metros de la salida al patio, unos bancos de fierro retorcido blanco y las mesas de mármol correspondientes adornaban el lugar, seguí caminando hasta llegar a metros de la casa a través del césped, Cedric no se veía por ningún lado… seguramente esperaba a mi marido salir de la compañía para traerlo a casa…

- Este es el garaje- dije oprimiendo un botón para que el portón de hierro se alzara y dejara en descubierto la colección de automóviles de Draco y yo… -suelo conducir mi Mini Cooper cuando Cedric, nuestro chofer no me lleva, Draco siempre sale con Cedric, él no conduce- pasé al garaje y le indiqué que me siguiera, su mirada consternada me decía que nunca había visto tantos automóviles últimos modelos en un solo lugar antes, aunque tendría que haberlo hecho si venía de Europa.

- ¿Usted maneja un Mini Cooper?- preguntó curioso, no pude evitar caminar hasta mi segundo bebé, el primero era mi chelo, y acariciarlo pasando las yemas de mis dedos por su pintura negra.

- Si, yo lo conduzco… ¿qué creías?- él me miró por un momento mientras mis dedos rozaban el filo del capó de mi auto, él observó ese movimiento de mi mano muy entretenido…

- Es que… por un momento pensé que usted sería dueña de un auto… ¿más a su altura?- murmuró lo último en forma de pregunta.

- No, no me gusta conducir autos grandes, ya sabes… mi espectacular manera de atraer los problemas- dije sarcástica -aunque no me quedo con las ganas cuando quiero conducir mi Aston Martin o mi Mercedes- él repasó su mirada por los autos que habían allí -tú conducirás el automóvil que te asigne Draco…

- Señora, es mi deber conducir el auto en el que usted salga, es parte de mi trabajo…-

- No, tú no conducirás mi Cooper o mi Aston, tendrás que conformarte a ir a mi lado en un auto adicional- dije enfatizando la palabra "conformarte", nadie tocaba a mis bebés más que yo.

- Bien, lo que usted diga, Señora- murmuró a regañadientes, asentí con la cabeza y comencé a caminar cruzando el garaje hasta la puerta contraria, abrí una pequeña portezuela que se encontraba a un costado del portón de hierro y salí al exterior, en la entrada había un Volvo plateado, por lo que supuse era su auto.

- ¿Conduces un Volvo?- murmuré incrédula, me daba la impresión que ese era un auto más familiar.

- Si, lo compré con mi salario europeo, los Euros valen más que los dólares…- dijo risueño, lo miré por un instante y asentí en acuerdo - además que es el auto más seguro del mercado, más confortable y estable-

- Vaya… sí que haces gala de tu profesión- murmuré mientras caminaba por la vereda de piedra, él sonrió a mi lado sin decir más, crucé el jardín delantero y sorteé la gran fuente de agua que se encontraba en medio del lugar, caminé unos metros más y llegué hasta la garita de guardia que había frente a la casa en la cual nuestra vigilancia se encargaba de dejar pasar o no a las visitas.

- Ellos te darán el código de acceso a la casa, cada vez que vengas lo pondrás en el tablero y el portón te abrirá, cuando hay visitantes ellos le hablan por el intercomunicador a Lavender y ella nos comunica la visita…

- Bien, de ahora en más yo también seré comunicado de las visitas- murmuró con frialdad, yo asentí y nos adentramos a la garita de guardia para pedir el código, momentos después estábamos caminando devuelta a la casa.

- ¿Cuáles son mis horarios?- me volteé a verlo mientras estábamos por subir la escalera hacia la entrada de la casa, pensé por un segundo…

- Bien, eso depende, en noche que no tengamos una cena o evento especial, estarás fuera de servicio alrededor de las ocho de la noche, supongo que cuando haya un evento especial o yo tenga que salir a algún lugar fuera de ese horario tú serás mi sombra…- me mordí la lengua para no decir _"Perro faldero"…_

- Bien, ¿Cuándo comienzo a trabajar?-

- Supongo que a partir de mañana, si Draco no dice otra cosa- él asintió y caminé hasta la casa seguida de él… me iba a costar acostumbrarme ser seguida constantemente, amaba la poca libertad que tenía y ahora iba a tener que soportar estar a toda hora con él mientras este fuera, bueno… le podía sacar provecho, Luna estaría feliz de acompañarme a todo lugar si él venía con nosotros, después de todo a ella le gustaba que le besaran los talones.

POV Harry.

Seguí a Hermione a la casa, su jean ajustado daba una buena vista de una parte de su cuerpo que difícilmente se podría dejar pasar, con razón su marido quería un escolta para ella, la mujer era deseable y no podía creer cómo había sobrevivido a los acosadores todo este tiempo sin custodia. Estamos subiendo las escaleras hacia la entrada de la casa y yo procuré mirar hacia otro lado ya que la vista frontal era tentadora y no quería ser un irrespetuoso en el primer día de trabajo, pero cuando menos lo esperé oí un gritito ahogado, cuando levanté la vista ella estaba de rodillas sobre uno de los escalones con sus manos en el suelo.

- Maldición…- murmuró por lo bajo, me apresuré a subir junto a ella y arrodillarme a su lado.

- Señora ¿está bien?- la tomé de los hombros ayudándola a sentarse bien sobre el escalón, su rostro estaba surcado por una mueca de dolor y supe que debía ser su rodilla, su mano viajó hasta su nariz y rápidamente se puso pálida, miré su rodilla y vi una mancha de sangre en el pantalón.

¡Maldición! Primer día de trabajo y no había sido capaz de detener su caída, ella dejó de respirar por la nariz y abrió los ojos mirándome alarmada, entonces me di cuenta de su reacción a la sangre, la puse entre mis brazos y la alcé rápidamente, abrí la puerta de la casa y me adentré caminando hasta la sala.

- ¡Lavender!- grité en un intento de hacer llamar al ama de llaves, Hermione se mantenía aferrada a mi cuello cuando la dejé sobre el sofá -Señora, necesito dejarla aquí así curo su herida antes de que usted se desmaye…_-ella gimió y se separó de mí cubriendo con ambas manos su rostro- respire por la boca Señora…- dije arrodillándome a su lado para observar su herida, enseguida llegó Lavender alarmada por mi grito.

- Señora Hermione ¿Qué le ha sucedido?-

- Lavender, debo curarle la herida antes de que se desmaye ¿tienes una caja de primeros auxilios?- ella miró inquieta a su señora y ella solo asintió conteniendo la respiración.

- Hermione respira, hazlo por la boca- exigí.

- Señor, llevémosla a su habitación, allí tiene todo lo necesario…- murmuró Lavender, yo asentí y tomé una vez más en brazos a Hermione, ella enredó sus brazos en mi cuello y hundió su rostro en mi pecho, la sentí respirar sobre mi camisa… al parecer eso distraía momentáneamente su sensibilidad con la sangre. Subí las escaleras detrás de Lavender que me guió hasta la que parecía ser la habitación principal, el cuarto era amplio y luminoso, supe enseguida que era la habitación de Hermione por las grandes fotos de ella en blanco y negro que había colgadas en la pared frente a su cama, no me detuve a mirarlas solo me apresuré a dejar a Hermione en la gran cama tamaño King size.

- Lavender… Uhm… ¿puedes ayudar a la señora a sacarse el pantalón mientras yo preparo lo necesario para la curación?- dije tomando la caja blanca que ella me acercaba, Lavender asintió y yo caminé hasta una pequeña mesa de vidrio que había cerca del gran ventanal, retiré algunos libros que habían encima y puse la caja, me arremangue la camisa hasta los codos y me dispuse a abrir la caja, preparé un copo de algodón con antiséptico y unas gasas con cinta inmunizada mientras oía las quejas de Hermione mientras seguramente su ama de llaves le sacaba el pantalón.

- Solo… avísame cuando esté preparada señora…-

- Lo está…- dijo Lavender, volteé hacia la cama con algodón en mano y vi a Hermione recostada sobre el respaldo con unas cuantas almohadas en su espalda y sus piernas desnudas desde sus muslos, el resto de su cuerpo estaba tapado por una especie de bata de seda, se veía… no puede evitar fruncir el entrecejo tratando de reprimir las imágenes que llegaban a mis ojos, debía actuar lo más profesional posible y dejar de encontrar una definición a como se veía… ningún termino era suficiente…

- Relájese Señora- murmuré mientras me sentaba a su lado, ella continuaba pálida y con los ojos cerrados, respirando dificultosamente por la boca, me apresuré a limpiar su herida en la rodilla, no era importante pero al parecer una simple herida causaba en ella una grave descompensación. Un hormigueo extraño recorrió las yemas de mis dedos al tocar la suave piel de su pantorrilla, ella pareció estremecerse pero yo continué con mi tarea, pude visualizar en una inspección rápida otras cicatrices en sus rodillas similares a la que dejaría esa herida, al parecer era habitual en ella su falta de coordinación y sus caídas… debería estar atento a eso.

Terminé de limpiar la herida y me apresuré a poner un pequeño vendaje, miré a Hermione y ella continuaba con los ojos cerrados y su cabeza recostada en la almohada, pero la vi respirar mucho mejor… ahora lo hacía por la nariz, pegué la última cinta adhesiva para completar el vendaje y mis dedos acariciaron suavemente la piel de su rodilla bajando hasta su pantorrilla, nuevamente sentí un estremecimiento de parte de ella, levanté su pierna que había estado flexionada y la estiré para acomodarla sobre la cama, tragué en seco al ver sus piernas, eran dos perfectas piernas color marfil, pálidas pero hermosas… sus pequeños pies con sus uñas pintadas de un rojo intenso me dejaron sin aliento, ella era hermosa en su totalidad, lástima que era tan arrogante…

- Descanse Señora Hermione, Lavender ¿puedes traerle un té a la Señora? Seguramente debe tener el nivel de azúcar bajo y debe compensarse- murmuré tomando una manta que había a los pies de la cama, los ojos de Hermione me miraban calculadoramente y parecía avergonzada. Suavemente la cobijé tapando sus piernas para el bien de mi corazón… la vista era hermosa pero debía mantenerme en mis cinco sentidos y actuar profesionalmente. En seguida Lavender salió de la habitación dejándonos solos, me paré a un costado de la cama y la miré por un momento mientras ella bajaba la mirada.

- Descanse… mañana temprano traeré mi legajo y si usted está conforme comenzaré a trabajar para usted- murmuré, ella se mordió el labio y miró sus manos sobre la cobija, levanté la mirada y de inmediato mis ojos buscaron las imágenes que había visto de ella al entrar. Dos grandes fotografías en blanco y negro estaban muradas sobre la pared de enfrente a la cama, eran hermosas… y tuve que reprimir un gemido por lo sensuales que me parecieron, en una ella estaba abrazando con sus piernas desnudas un violonchelo, su única vestimenta eran unos zapatos de tacón alto fino que estilizaban aún más sus bellas piernas, el Violonchelo cubría el resto de su cuerpo mientras ella parecía estar ejecutando alguna melodía en él, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su boca entreabierta mientras la tenue luz la iluminaba.

Hermosa…

En la otra ella estaba recostada en la cama boca abajo con un fino y corto camisón que parecía de seda, sus piernas estaban al descubierto sobre las sábanas, su cabello suelto remarcaba su rostro mientras ella sostenía una hoja de partituras, en realidad ella estaba rodeada por partituras, desparramadas sobre la cama a su alrededor… en ningún momento miraba a la cámara, por lo que supuse habían sido sacadas cuando ella estaba desprevenida… su marido tenía un fetiche con la música y al parecer ella la interpretaba.

Escuché que se aclaraban la garganta y salí de mi ensoñación, al mirar hacia abajo la vi a ella sonrojada a más no poder mordiéndose el labio, me alejé de la cama dando un paso hacia atrás y fruncí el ceño buscando qué decir… ella me había atrapado mirando esas sensuales fotos.

- Yo o mi marido te llamaremos luego de ver tu legajo, procura enviarlo temprano… ahora, ahora me gustaría descansar- dijo fríamente, asentí sin mirarla y me apresuré a salir de la habitación. Mientras iba bajando la escalera Lavender iba subiendo con una bandeja en la que llevaba un té y frutas en rodajas, la saludé asintiendo la cabeza y bajé apresuradamente, salí de allí y me metí a mi Volvo donde al fin pude respirar tranquilo.

Si así iba a comenzar este trabajo mejor me quedaba con la opción del FBI, debía mantener la cabeza fría y mi hombría en el lugar donde tenía que estar, no podía mirar de esa manera a la mujer de mi jefe… mucho menos a mí protegida, eso no era ético y mucho menos profesional. No pasé siete años preparándome para que una mujer altanera y frívola viniera y osara derribar mis murallas, aún podía llamar a Draco Malfoy y rechazar la oferta y llamar a Ron y aceptar la suya… aún podía decidir, si la fría Hermione Granger o el FBI… ¿Qué era más tentador?...

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaa! Gracias a las dos hermosas chicas q me comentaron: Angelinarte &amp; EriqitaPotterGranger<strong>

**Lamento la confusion, yo pensaba actualizar d lunes a viernes una vez.. esque dos veces s eme dificultan mucho.. & me gustaria q durara el fic! **

**Espero no se enojen y nos vemos mañana! los fines de semana no actualizaria, ejeje espero les guste yy**

**Q será más tentador? Lo sabran manañanaa! ;)**

**Por cierto, Mariie, ya hable contigo ayer &... Dame tiempo para pensar, si? Me esta empezando a gustar esta cosa de escribir pero... Hay demasiados riesgos, q no se si los quiero tomar... Gracias por ayudarme y... Dame tiempo, por fis...**

**Creo q... Necestio pensarlo más y hablaro con alguien más.. Te quiero mucho, mi betita linda!  
><strong>

**Mel.  
><strong>


End file.
